PC:Dante (Iron Sky)
|Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Mini Stat Blocks sblock=Statblocks url=http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:PC:Dante_%28Iron_Sky%29Dante/url, Male Human Ranger 2 Passive Perception:18, Passive Insight:13 AC:18, Fort:17, Reflex:16, Will:14 -- Speed:6 HP:27/27, Bloodied:13, Surge Value:6, Surges left:6/6 Initiative +5, Action Points:1 Powers: color=GreenTwin Strike/color, color=greenThrow and Stab/color, color=greenMarauder's Rush/color, color=redOff-Hand Strike/color, color=redInvigorating Stride/color, color=redSecond Wind/color, color=grayJaws of the Wolf/color Opportunity Attack: +8 vs. AC, 2d4+5 damage. Note: Dante makes an OA on any enemy that makes a melee attack on Virgil as long as the enemy is within reach 2 of Dante or Virgil is adjacent to Dante. Virgil, Beast Companion(Lizard) 2 Passive Perception:12, Passive Insight:12 AC:17, Fort:14, Reflex:14, Will:12 -- Speed:6 HP:30/30, Bloodied:15, Surge Value:7, Surges left:2/2 Opportunity Attack: +8 vs. AC, 1d8+3 damage. Note: Virgil's OA uses Dante's Immediate Reaction./sblock Fluff Description:'See picture above. He is a slender man wearing ash-gray shinobi shozokuhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinobi_sh%C5%8Dzoku, complete with loose pants, sleeveless jacket, sandals, metal bracers, and mask. A length of thin metal chain wraps around his waist, ending in two kama crossed on the small of his back. Two more crossed pairs of kama are sheathed on his back. Always somewhere near him is a squat black lizard creature about the size of a small bear traced with arcane yellow markings. The lizard seems to always be smoking slightly and smells strongly of brimstone. '''Background:'Dante spent most of his life as a slave - most recently a slave assassin - in the Nine Hells. While on a mission in the Transitive Isles for his master Archaxil, an enemy's axe broke the magical slave-collar designed kill him if he didn't obey Archaxil's commands. Dante now wanders the Material Plane along with the trusty devil-lizard Virgil that started following him when he was traveling through Dis years before, trying not to stay in one place too long lest one of Archaxil's other agents finds him. '''Hooks: *Dante has only been to the Material Plane a handful of times until his escape here and is fascinated by some things that others find mundane, such as fruit and blue sky. *Wants to keep moving in case his old master, Archaxil the Fiend, is trying to track Dante down. *Dante will never be a slave again. Ever. *While the streets of Dis taught him to never trust anyone but himself - and now Virgil - he does have a slight soft spot for the plight of slaves of any kind. *Having lived amongst them his whole life, Dante has developed a smoldering hatred for devils and anyone who would willingly associate with them. In that, at least, he didn't mind most of his assassinations. *Dante was used by Archaxil to assassinate several "minor partners" on the Material Plane (where Dante would fit in slightly better than, say, a Bearded Devil). Some of those he killed had associates that might remember Dante. *Virgil is generally a grumpy customer to everyone except Dante. However, sometimes the devil lizard takes a fancy to people for no apparent reason, as it did with Dante. *Virgil can digest almost anything organic, occasionally including chairs, flowers, bodies. This occasionally gets Dante into trouble since when Virgil gets hungry enough, he just eats whatever is on hand. Kicker: *Dante knows Archaxil, proud of having never lost a slave to escape, will eventually come looking for him(or send someone or something to find him). When that day comes, he seeks to be powerful enough to handle the situation and some day face Archaxil on Dante's terms, not Archaxil's. Math Attributes Strength: 16 Base +2 (Human) = 18 Dex: 16 Base Con: 10 Base Int: 10 Base Wis: 15 Base Cha: 8 Base Defenses AC: 10 Base + 1 Level + 3 Armor + 3 Dex +1 Enhancement = 18 Fort: 10 Base + 1 Level + 4 Strength + 1 Ranger + 1 Human = 17 Reflex: 10 Base + 1 Level + 3 Dexerity + 1 Ranger + 1 Human = 16 Will: 10 Base + 1 Level + 2 Wisdom + 1 Human = 14 Hitpoints 12 Base + 10 Constitution + 5 Level = 27hp Surges: 6 Base = 6 Saving Throws Attacks Basic Melee Attack: +1 Level +4 Strength + 3 Proficiency = +8 Melee Damage: 2d4 Spiked Chain + 4 Strength +1 TWF = 2d4+5 Ranged Attack: +1 Level +4 Strength +2 Proficiency = +7 Ranged Damage: 1d6 + 4 Strength = 1d6+4 Powers Twin Strike Attack: +1 Level + 4 Strength + 3 Proficiency = +8 Twin Strike Damage: 1W (2d4) +1 TWF(Main Hand only) = 2d4+1(Main Hand), 2d4(Off-hand) Throw and Stab Attack: +1 Level + 4 Strength + 2 Proficiency = +7 Throw and Stab Damage: 1W (1d6) + 4 Strength = 1d6+4 Marauder's Rush Attack: +1 Level + 4 Strength + 3 Proficiency = +8 Marauder's Rush Damage: 1W (2d4) + 4 Strength + 2 Wisdom +1 TWF = 2d4+7 Off-Hand Strike Attack: +1 Level + 4 Strength + 3 Proficiency = +8 Off-Hand Strike Damage: 1W (2d4) + 4 Strength = 2d4+4 Jaws of the Wolf Attack: +1 Level + 4 Strength + 3 Proficiency = +8 Jaws of the Wolf Damage: 2W (4d4) + 4 Strength +1 TWF(Main hand only) = 4d4+5(Main Hand), 4d4+4(Off-hand) Class Features Beastmaster, Hunters Quarry(+1d6) Racial Features Bonus At-will, Bonus Skill, Bonus Feat, Human Defenses +1 Fortitude/Reflex/Will Skills Ranger Skills: Nature, Acrobatics, Perception, Athletics, Stealth Human Bonus Skill: Dungeoneering Feats Human Bonus Feat: Beast Protector (melee attacks on Beast draw OAs) Level 1 Feat: Spiked Chain Training (proficient with Spiked Chain) Level 2 Feat: Two Weapon Fighting(+1 damage with main hand) Regional Benefits Background: Occupation - Foe Killer (Devils). Background benefit: Learn Supernal. (Dragon #373) Equipment Wish List Exclamation Points are order of priority *+1 Farbond Spellblade Spiked Chain (Weapon, Level 2) !!!!! *Gauntlets of Blood, Heroic Tier (Hands, Level 4) !! *+1 Cloak of the Walking Wounded (Neck, Level 4) !!! *+1 Amulet of Life(Neck, Level 5) !!! *Iron Armbands of Power, Heroic Tier (Arms, Level 6) !!!! Character Builder Summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Dante, level 2 Human, Ranger Fighting Style: Beast Mastery Beast Companion Type: Lizard Background: Occupation - Foe Killer (Learn Supernal) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 18, Con 10, Dex 16, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 8. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 16, Con 10, Dex 16, Int 10, Wis 15, Cha 8. AC: 18 Fort: 17 Reflex: 16 Will: 14 HP: 27 Surges: 6 Surge Value: 6 TRAINED SKILLS Dungeoneering +8, Nature +8, Athletics +9, Acrobatics +8, Perception +8, Stealth +8 UNTRAINED SKILLS Arcana +1, Bluff, Diplomacy, Endurance, Heal +3, History +1, Insight +3, Intimidate, Religion +1, Streetwise, Thievery +3 FEATS Human: Beast Protector Level 1: Spiked Chain Training Level 2: Two-Weapon Fighting POWERS Bonus At-Will Power: Marauder's Rush Ranger at-will 1: Throw and Stab Ranger at-will 1: Twin Strike Ranger encounter 1: Off-Hand Strike Ranger daily 1: Jaws of the Wolf Ranger utility 2: Invigorating Stride ITEMS Spiked chain, Handaxe (4), Adventurer's Kit, Battle Harness Hide Armor +1, Potion of Healing (heroic tier) RITUALS Raise Beast Companion = Copy to Clipboard and Press the Import Button on the Summary Tab = Tracking *Treasure 100gp start * -Hide Armor(30), Spiked Chain(30), 4 Handaxes(20), Adventurer's kit(15) = 5gp *+234gp, 1 Potion of Healing, +1 Battle Harness Hide Armor fromA Fish Story = 239gp *+6gp selling Hide Armor at 20% = 245gp XP *0 start *+1246 from A Fish Story = 1246 Changes *Level 1 Retraining: Changed Careful Strike to Marauder's Rush, Changed Predator's Strike to Throw and Stab *Level 2: Gain Two Weapon Fighting Feat and Invigorating Stride Level 2 Utility power Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approved. Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking Approved. Approval 2 Status Approved for level 1 with 0 xp by renau1g and ScorpiusRisk Not approved for level 2. Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval